Leaving and Returning
by Singing Tree
Summary: After the flock save the world, they settle down, and Max and Fang get to gether, by then Fang leaves before Max can tell him some news. All Max has left of Fang is a note. How will she react when he comes back 3yrs later? MAJOR FAXNESS! Done until notice
1. Leaving

**A/N: Ok, I have three stories started, none finished, and only one has an ending planed-ish. Who agrees with me that I love writing too much? And does anyone agree with me that I have a thing for having my story include/lead up to/based around Max and Fang having a baby? I mean, really? Think about it! Please review!**

Max's POV:

I jolted awake. I was still undressed under a blanket in the room that Fang and I shared. Fang and I had been together for a few months now.

I looked around the room when I realized that Fang wasn't lying next to me anymore. I got up, put on my nightgown, and was about to go into the hallway to look for him when I saw a note on our nightstand. I picked up the note and read it, recognizing Fang's neat script.

"_Max-_

"_I'm so sorry about doing this to you, but I don't know if I'm ready for this type of relationship just yet._

"_I know you're going to hate me for this, but I swear I'll be back before the month is out, if not sooner. I just need some time alone to think._

"_Always remember that I love you and that if I can't find you when I come back, I will never forget you. You'll always be the only one I love. Please forgive me for this._

"_-Fang"_

I read the letter over a few more time to make sure that I hadn't misunderstood.

Fang had said just two years ago, when we were 14, that he would never leave me again, and now he was gone, supposedly not ready for a relationship. I felt my fury flare up. He should have thought about whether he was ready _before_ we'd had sex! Especially since we hadn't used any type of protection and because there was an off-chance that I was pregnant with _his baby_! I went back into my bed and cried. I cried over not having Fang with me, and over the realization that there was a slight chance that I would have a baby.

I cried for a long time, and when my eyes dried up and I couldn't cry anymore, even if I'd wanted to, I finally fell asleep.

Fang's POV:

I felt terrible. I thought that I wasn't ready for anything yet, so I left her. I knew that she would hate me. No, _loath_ me at first, but hopefully she would forgive me and stay living where she was so I could find her again. I knew that I would never get over her.

**A/N: Alright! Here's chapter 1 of this story! I'm not sure about a name for this story yet, though, so I'll update the title later. And in the first author's-note I said that I didn't have an ending for this one, but I just remembered that I do. Also, this takes place after the flock saves the world from Itex.**


	2. The Test

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Max's POV:

It's been a week since Fang left me. It's been a week of me puking my guts out, and I've finally felt well enough to go to a drugstore to buy a pregnancy test.

I stared down at the results, horrified. It was positive. I was pregnant with Fang's baby. No, not _Fang_'s baby, he had left me. The baby might be his offspring, but I would make sure that my baby would never have this father in its life.

"Ok, guys," I said, walking into the living room where the rest of the flock were waiting nervously. They'd all been upset when Fang had left, and then when I'd started throwing up, they thought I'd become bulimic for some reason.

"Well...? How's the test go?" asked Angel.

_Don't you already know?_ I asked her in my head.

_Yeah, but I think that you should tell them_, she thought back, I nodded.

"Guys," I said, looking around the room at all of them. "I'm going to have a baby." I felt my throat close up as I finished speaking.

"Oh my god, Max, that's so cool! Do you think it'll be a girl? I hope so. Girls are usually sooo much cooler then boys. When the baby is born, can I help you name it? Omigod, YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE A BABY!!!" said Nudge, of course, saying 5 words a second.

"Nudge, jeeze, shut up! You're making my head hurt," said Iggy.

"Sorry," Nudge mumbled, blushing.

The Gasman was looking at me with such happiness, I could almost cry. Gazzy hadn't smiled much since Fang left, since they had been close, so seeing him so happy made my heart leap.

"So, guys, I was thinking that since we have a baby coming, we should go to my mom's house, seeing as she's a doctor and I can't really go to a hospital," I said, more thinking about leaving the house then having a safe delivery, as I clutched Fang's last letter in my pocket where I always kept it. The rest of the flock just looked at me. They all loved our house.

"I mean, I want to have a healthy delivery. If anything goes wrong, it's better to have a doctor and my mother with me to help," I said.

They all nodded since what I said made perfect sense. And, of course, my mom's house was probably one of the last places Fang would look for me if he ever came back.

"I wonder if it'll be the same about of time before the baby is born as it is for a normal baby to be born," I wondered aloud. I hoped it wouldn't take as long; otherwise it'd be a long nine months.

"Well, if we're going to your mom's house, Max, we should probably leave now before you start throwing up again," Iggy joked, even though he was partially right.

"Okay, everyone go pack your stuff. We're leaving as soon as everybody's ready," I said, and my flock immediately went to their rooms and started going through their stuff, picking out stuff they wanted to bring.

I went into my room and took out the small-ish duffle bag and started packing all my clothes, even though none of it would even fit probably in a month or two. I also grabbed one of the black t-shirts that Fang had left behind since it would probably fit me even when I was in my last month.

When I got back downstairs I saw that the rest of the flock was already there waiting for me, and I led all them outside.

"Alright, Ig you go first," I said, and he took off. "Angel, Gazzy, Nudge," as I said their names they also took off. I started running, took a huge leap, and started flying after my flock. I looked back over my shoulder one last time before leaving and saw someone going into my old home. I didn't wait to see who it was, though. Instead, I went into hyper-speed-flight to get away faster.

**A/N: Ooh!! Who was the person who went into their home? Only I know the answer! Please review so I get tempted to post more. Thanks!**


	3. 3 Years Later

**A/N: And here is chapter 3!**

Max's POV:

I smiled as I watched Angel and Nudge play with my 3-year-old daughter, Lacey. I was a bit surprised when she was born with wings. Everyone in the flock had actually taken bets on whether or not my baby would have wings, which really bugged me at the time, but her wings were beautiful. Lacey in general was beautiful. She had my blond hair, her dark eyes looked exactly like her father's, and her wings were black with tan feather-tips and white specks all over. We were still staying at my Mom's house.

"Mommy, can we go to get ithe-cweem?" Lacey asked, running over to where I was sitting.

"Sure Lace. Do you want to ask Aunty Angie and Aunt Nudge if they want to come, too?" I suggested, I though it was so cute how Lacey called Angel 'Aunty Angie.' Lace ran back to Angel and Nudge. I went into the house and told Mom and Iggy where we were going.

"Mommy," Lacey yelled, running up to me. "We'uhw aw waiting fow you!"

"Okay, I'm coming," I said, scooping her into my arms since she wasn't old enough to fly by herself. I told Nudge and Angel to take off first before jumping into the air, with Lace in my arms, myself.

"WEE!!" Lacey yelled into the wind. She loved flying so much, and she was so excited to learn how when she was 5.

"Mommy, awe we almotht thewe?" Lace asked after a minute.

"Yes, sweetie, we're going to land in a few seconds," I said, literally landing as I spoke.

I met up with Angel and Nudge at the ice-cream place and we got in the end of the long line.

_Max, go to one of the tables_, Angel told me in my head, something she hadn't done in a long time.

_Why?_ I asked, looking at her puzzled.

_Trust me, Max. Just-_ she was cut off by a familiar voice behind me.

"Max?"

I turned around slowly, turning to face the only guy I'd ever loved, the one who left me alone three years before, Fang.

"What do _you_ want?" I asked, glaring at him. _Angel, take Lacey away from here. Now,_ I thought to Angel in my mind. She still had her back to me, so she just bowed her head slightly, and took Lacey over to one of the picnic-tables.

"Max," Fang started, "Max, where've you been? I went back to the house, but everyone was gone." I could hear the pain in his voice, but I didn't care.

"Where have _I_ been? Where have _**I**_ been?!? _I_ have been with my family! _I_ have been with the flock!" I was yelling at him. I lowered my voice down to barely above a whisper. "_I_ have been taking care of _my_ daughter," I said, putting emphasis on 'my' daughter. I saw his expression change, his eyes widening slightly.

"Your. . ." he whispered, but I didn't let him finish.

"You left after you promised never to leave me again. You left right after you showed me that you loved me." I felt my throat start to close, and tears started forming in my eyes. I turned around and started walking away, but Fang grabbed my arm and spun me back around to face him.

"Max, please. Just let me explain," he said in a pained voice.

"Let me go, Fang. I don't need your explanation." I pulled out the letter he had left me when he had left my family. "I have all the explanation I need from you." I yanked my arm out of his grasp and walked over to where Angel, Lacey, and Nudge, who had stayed in line and bought the ice-cream, were waiting. I took Lacey from Angel and started running towards the forest-y area so I could take off. I jumped into the air and saw that Nudge and Angel were close behind.

We flew back to my Mom's and I put Lacey down, holding a brave face for my daughter until my Mom took her into the kitchen to help make chocolate-chip cookies, which didn't appeal to me, for once. I ran into my room and fell face-down on my bed, tears flowing down my face. How dare Fang try to come back! Did he think I would really forgive him for what he did to me?!? I fell asleep eventually, but I was still crying in my dreams.

**A/N: Ok, this chapter I wrote totally in a 'what would I do if I were Max?' thought process. Please tell me what you think via reviews! The review button is right there!**


	4. Reunion

**A/N: And here's chapter 4! I'm really on a roll today! I think it's because this is a new story...**

Fang's POV:

I had finally found Max, and she didn't forgive me. I'd been looking for her for 3 long years. She told me that I was a father, but she wouldn't let me meet my daughter.

I stood where she had left me for a few seconds before noticing that people were staring. I walked over to the forest area to think. I had never expected Max to keep the note I had left her. I had never wanted, or meant, to hurt her so much.

As I walked, something clicked. She had said she was staying at her mother's house with the flock.

I looked over my shoulder to make sure that no one was following me and took off into the air. I could tell that it was well past midnight. I started flying toward Max's mother's house. I couldn't stand another sleepless night without Max. Sure, I had slept when I had lost her, but only when I absolutely had to, only when I was at the point of passing out.

As I reached Dr. Martinez's house, I was careful to block my thoughts so that Angel wouldn't hear me.

I flew around the house, remembering where Max's room was, and saw that the window was open. I landed silently on the windowsill and was about to go into her room when I heard her voice. At first I thought she had found me when I heard what she was saying.

"Fang," she cried quietly, her voice muffled by her pillow. "Oh, Fang, how can you do this to me?! First, you show me you love me, then you leave me, and now you decide to come back three years later to try to get back together with me," she paused, and I could hear her walking around the room, almost pacing. "Oh, Fang, how am I supposed to be able to trust you after that?" I could tell that she was sitting by the window now, and I could see her beautiful, tear-streaked face looking at the sky.

I wanted to reach out and wipe away her tears, but I held back, not wanting to make her mad at me all over again.

After a few minutes she sighed. "Fang, if you came back tonight, I'd probably forgive you," she said, still gazing up at the sky. Looking for me, I realized. I heard her sigh again and she got up and walked back to her bed.

I listened to her breathing for a while until I was one-hundred percent sure she was asleep, and climbed through her window, at last.

I knelt down next to her bed, balancing on the front of my feet, and carefully wiped away the tears she had missed. Max stirred slightly at my touch and her eyelids flickered a little bit. I leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

As I started to pull back, I felt her hand on the back of my neck. Her eyes were all the way open by now.

"Fang," she whispered, a small smile playing on her face. "You came back." Max pulled my face close to hers, and our lips met.

"I tried to come back to you less then a week after I had left, but you were gone," I told her quietly.

"I know," said Max just as softly. She sat up on the bed and pulled me up to sit next to her. "I saw you at the door of the house when the flock left. I knew you had come back. I thought that you didn't love me anymore, though, so I just left quicker." She leaned against my shoulder and I felt her tears falling on my shirt.

"I saw you, and I left anyway," she said in a choked voice.

"Max, it's ok. I deserved it. I shouldn't have left you in the first place. I deserved to think that..." I stopped talking. I didn't want to make her feel worse then she already was.

"Fang, what did you think happened when you found the house empty?"

"I thought that some surviving Erasers had gotten you," I admitted. "I had thought you were dead."

FLASHBACK

I walked up to the house, feeling terrible for having left in the first place. I saw a shadow of something big, and ran into the house. The shadow had looked like it belonged to an Eraser.

I ran upstairs to mine and Max's room and saw some clothes scattered on the floor, but no Max.

My stomach dropped and I ran into the others' rooms to see if they were there, but their rooms were also empty with random stuff on the floor. I went back into my room and sat on the bed.

I felt tears falling slowly down my face. Max was probably dead, and the last think I'd done to her was leave and break her heart. If I ever found her, I would do anything I could to make her forgive me.

END FLASHBACK

I held Max closed, kissing the top of her head.

"Oh, Fang, I'm so sorry. When I told the flock that we should leave our house and come here, I _did_ mean to make you feel bad, but I didn't realize that you'd think we were dead," Max said, reaching up to wrap one arm around the back of my head. I bent down slightly, and kissed her passionately.

"I'll never leave you again," I swore after I had caught my breath.

"I know," Max said. She looked over at her clock. It was nearly 3:00 AM. Max looked back at me. "Meet me by the stream tomorrow at noon, and I'll introduce you to Lacey, your daughter. You should probably go now, though. I don't think anyone would react well if they came in here in the morning and you were still here," she said softly.

We kissed again, and I ducked out of her window.

"I'll see you tomorrow by the stream at 12:00," I promised. She smiled, and nodded.

"Good-night," she said. Max smiled and quoted one of her favorite books. "'Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say good-night 'till it is morrow.' I love you, Fang." I smiled.

"I love you, too, Max. Good-night," I said as I flew off of her windowsill, waving good-bye.

I was so happy that I had found Max. That Max had forgiven me for leaving. That she wanted to introduce me to her-_our_ daughter.

**A/N: Alright, you know the drill! Review so I'll think of more to write because, for once, I've typed up everything for my story that I have written! And I'll just say this; god bless the 5-star notebooks!**


	5. Meeting by the Stream

**A/N: Ok, here's chapter 5! I literally JUST wrote it while sitting at my computer. Enjoy!**

Max's POV:

I woke up, feeling more rested then I had in nearly four years. Fang had come back. He still wanted me, even after all these years. I went into the kitchen in a very light mood and ate my breakfast quickly.

"Max, you seem very...upbeat today," Mom commented.

"Is it obvious?" I asked, flushing slightly.

Mom looked at me, slightly surprised, before answering. "Yes, very."

I just shrugged and went to wake up my baby so she could meet her daddy.

"Her _what_?" I turned around, coming face-to-face with Angel.

"Nothing, Angel," I said, looking around to see if anyone had overheard us, but everyone was still downstairs at breakfast.

"Max, are you ok?" she asked cautiously.

"No, Angel. I'm _better_ then ok. I'm taking Lacey down to the stream, just me and her," I added.

Angel stared at me for a moment before going back downstairs where everyone else was. I carefully blocked my thoughts and went into my daughter's room.

"Lacey," I said softly. Lacey sat up in her bed, already wide-awake.

"Hi, Mommy!" she said when she saw me.

"Do you want to go down to the stream today?" I asked her, glancing at the clock. It was only 11:20, but I wanted to get there early.

"Yeth! I love the thtweem!" Lacey exclaimed, clapping her hands. I laughed a little at her reaction and started picking out clothes for her.

"Can I weaw dith thirt, Mommy?" she asked, holding up a white shirt with a picture of a bird on the front.

"Sure," I said, and I helped her take off her pajamas and get dressed. I know all mothers think that their daughters are cute, but Lacey was probably the cutest little girl in her jeans and her white shirt.

"Ready to go?" I asked her after we had gotten outside.

"Wedy!" she exclaimed. I picked her up and took off, glancing at my watch. It was now 11:49.

When we got close to the stream, I landed. I could see Fang sitting on one of the river-rocks, staring out into the forest on the other side.

"Mommy, who'th that?" Lacey asked. I say Fang's ear twitch, and indication that he'd heard us.

"Do you want to meet him?" I asked, already knowing that her answer would be-

"Yeth," she said, walking slowly toward her father.

I picked her up and carried her towards Fang.

"Hey," I called out to him. I saw a corner of his mouth lift as he saw us.

"Hi, Max. Who's this?" Fang asked, like he didn't know. I put Lacey down and held her hand.

"Fang, this is Lacey. Lacey, this is Fang. He's your daddy," I told her.

Lacey looked up at Fang, then at me, and then back at Fang. I could probably guess what she was thinking; I had told her that I didn't know where her daddy was when she first asked me.

"Daddy?" Lacey asked Fang, unsure almost shyly. Fang nodded, and a big smile crosses Lacey's face as she ran over and hugged him. Fang picked her up and kissed the top of her head.

"Do you want to come with us back to my mom's house?" I offered.

Fang was still holding Lacey, who had fallen asleep in his arms, and he frowned, his eyebrows knitting together.

"Won't the others be a bit, um, shocked to see me?" he asked offhandedly.

"Probably, but don't worry, I'll handle it," I assured him. "Come on, Lacey needs to be put back to bed."

I motioned for Fang to take off first and he opened his huge, beautiful, black wings, tightened his grip on Lacey, and took off. I got into the air right after him, not caring what the rest of the flock thought when they saw him. I was just happy he was back.

**A/N: Ok, so I decided that I'd end this story here since I can't think of anything else to write!**


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Ok, so those of you who didn't see, I rewrote the end of chapter 5 to make it the last chapter since I don't have any other ways to make the plot go on. Please don't kill me! I t needed to focus on the other two stories that I have up, one of which I hardly write for and the other, The After Effect, is the one that I'm going to focus more on since I know exactly how that one is actually going to end, which will actually be pretty soon if I do as much writing as I want to. If you want me to write any more stories, please send me some ideas!!**


	7. Sorry, just an update

Hey. I know it's been a super-long time since I've updated…anything. Well, stuff's been real over here.

I published a book. So…yeah.

It's called _Rapunzel: Retold_. If there's anyone out there who is still interested in reading stuff I've written, please feel free to buy it. Please buy it. It's available on and

Please. I'm poor and starting a family soon.

Also, I realize that now, everyone on is going to have access to my actual name. Please, please, don't google me or try to friend me on Facebook. I only accept friend requests of people whom I actually know.

Anyway, thanks and I'll try to be back to writing on here soon! I will be focusing more on work and family stuff and school, though.


End file.
